theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sire Bond
A sire bond is the link between creator-creation. Creation complies with the direct and indirect orders of their creator in order to show their devotion and loyalty. Vampires The link between two vampires is different then the link between two hybrids. Whereas the link between two hybrids is formed out of gratitude, the link between vampires seems to be formed out of love. When a human loves a vampire and is transitioned into an immortal from the venom of that specific vampire, they experience the sire bond and do their best to please their sire. The sire bond does not influence feelings, only actions. The only known way to break a sire bond between vampires is for the sire to tell the one with the sire bond to forget about them and move on with their life. It was confirmed that if a creator or the progeny takes the cure for vampirism; the sire bond between them will be broken. The bond is at its strongest when the sire is within the presence of the sired. It may be possible to break the sire bond the same way hybrids do; hybrid sire bonds are based on gratitude and is broken when they have nothing to be grateful for when the turn over and over again. Vampires are based on love and is possibly broken when they have nothing to love anymore; i.e. switching of their humanity. As long as hybrids are grateful to their master they will be sired, this could mean as long as vampires are in love with their masters they will be sired and to stop loving them, they turn of their switch. Hybrids Considered to be partially rare, most hybrids are loyal to their cross-species creator and will seek his/her acceptance because their internal blood created them; which is also pronounced and considered a "Sire Bond". Every hybrid could become very loyal; even when acting out of free will, they specific hybrid is unable to cease their performance inquisitions of what their creator osculates. It appears that this bond is not exclusive to specific classifications of hybrids, as André commented that it existed with vampires also, but it was very rare. Sire Bond Lineage Classificated Hybrids Reed | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | Sara Liam Kevin Casey Taylor Warren Jen Bree Heather Vampires Connor | | Victor Known Masters *Reed *Natalie *Connor Trivia *Similar bonds exist in one form or another in numerous other settings and series. Drawing on the concept that 'the power of the blood' endows physical and psychic benefits (and drawbacks) it has long been a staple of modern fantasy and specifically vampire fiction. **The True Blood series has something called a blood bond. Vampires have this bond inherently as master and child (Sire and Sired) but can be broken if the former states, "I release you." Also, vampires and humans can share blood which in addition to certain physical effects, may also allow for a psychic connection. **The bonds from The Vampire Diaries and True Blood seem to be derived in part from the role-playing game, Vampire: The Masquerade's blood bond (or blood pact.) The major difference is that in the latter, the bond starts off somewhat weak and is strengthened when a vampire repeatedly drinks the blood of another specific vampire. This allows for a wide range of behaviors (minor subservience to utter adoration) and has been used as a method of conveying intimacy, loyalty and even punishment. Additionally, non-vampires that drink vampire blood would also develop a similar type of bond with the donor. Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Weaknesses Category:Tribrids